


A touch is worth a thousand words

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to loving Elena Trevelyan, Josephine has learnt that sometimes a touch or a kiss can be worth more than a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece for Josephine Appreciation Month. I felt like writing some smut... so here is some smut. I hope you enjoy it!

Elena laughed, a warm and vibrant sound that Josephine had not heard before. A smile pulled at the Antivan’s lips as she continued kissing the Inquisitor’s neck, enjoying the way that the woman had wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in as close as possible. They had been like this for awhile, naked and alone in bed, content in just sharing kisses and light touches in between idle conversation. 

It was nice. Their previous moments in bed had been a little more productive, filled with more gasps and moans than warm laughs and gentle sighs. This however succeeded in filling Josephine’s chest with a undeniable warmth, her fingers dancing across her lover’s collarbone, tickling her slightly until the woman beneath her let out short huffs of laughter. 

“I do not know how you managed to find time for me this evening,” Elena Trevelyan chuckled, her hands running softly down her lover’s sides, caressing the skin beneath her fingers with reverence. “You were positively beside yourself with stress earlier.” 

“I decided that I needed a distraction, my lady,” Josephine murmured in response, the words spoken against the pale skin of the Inquisitor. 

“Well you certainly were distracting when you came in here and _I_ was working,” Elena said, prodding Josephine in the side.

“I am sure I could find some way to make it up to you.”

Josephine rolled her hips then, eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath her as her thigh pressed upwards. She could feel the fingers upon her waist tighten, the breath within Elena’s throat hitching slightly as Josephine continued her sensual actions. Cupping her cheek gently, Josephine moved her lips to Elena’s own, kissing her softly as she felt her arms wrap effortlessly around her waist. A smile spread across her face as she kissed the Inquisitor, her mind filled with the constant reminder that this was real and that somehow amidst the chaos, she had found someone with whom she could calm the waves.

They rocked their hips together, whatever soft sounds that did escape from their lips muffled as tongues caressed and teeth nipped gently. It was beautiful and slow, each kiss seeming as if the Inquisitor had poured each and every emotion into it. Sometimes it was difficult to believe that someone who had spent so long actively denying the depth of her emotions, had become so talented in making Josephine feel as loved and precious as she did.

As she broke away, she could not help but look down upon her lover, smiling as her eyes fluttered open, revealing green eyes that seemed to be brimming with awe and adoration. It was truly different from their usual certainty, their strength and their calculation. Instead there was a vulnerability that Josephine could not deny, something that only she was allowed to see and was certainly something that she found that she had to cherish. There was no way that she could not, not when Elena had given her heart to her, entrusting her with something that she had been so afraid of.

“You are so beautiful…” Elena whispered, the awe in her voice matching the awe within her gaze.

Smiling softly, Josephine answered her in a kiss, knowing that despite how much she loved using her words, that actions were sometimes far more appropriate. She could feel the gentle sigh of relief beneath her as though it belonged in her own body, as though whatever joy Elena was feeling was hers as well. It was addicting, such a feeling and Josephine could not help but wish to feel it again. 

Slowly, she ran her hand down Elena’s side, caressing softly and weaving patterns upon her skin. She could feel each pattern that she wove matched upon her back, a slow response as Elena stroked her fingers down Josephine’s spine. She shivered, as she always did when she felt that tendril of pleasure and relaxation from the movement, a gesture that only sought to strengthen Josephine’s conviction on what she wished to do next.

She shifted slightly, leaning on her side as she wrapped an arm around Elena’s neck, her fingers gently stroking her blond hair as her other hand skirted across her stomach, dipping lower until she brushed along Elena’s hip.

“Josephine…” Elena said huskily, her eyes darkening as she realised what Josephine intended to do.

“May I?” Josephine asked tentatively, searching Elena’s face for any sliver of fear that might have arisen in their intimacy.

The blonde merely nodded, biting her lip as Josephine’s fingers dipped through wet folds. The Antivan moaned in appreciation as she felt what their earlier moments of simple intimacy had done to her. She made certain to take it slow, caressing her lover’s folds softly, making sure that each roll over her bundle of nerves was gentle, yet enough to stimulate the Inquisitor. The small groan that accompanied the movement was all the confirmation she needed, her lips moving once more to press against Elena’s neck as she continued to pleasure her. 

She could feel the way that Elena moved her body against her, raising and falling like the waves in the ocean. They matched a steady rhythm and Josephine could not help but relish in each sigh and gasp, the feeling of nails digging gently into the skin of her shoulder as she slipped her fingers inside.

“I love you, Elena,” Josephine said, leaning up to kiss the Inquisitor on the forehead as she curled her fingers inside of her.

A gentle hiss was her only response as she pressed her fingers against Elena’s inner walls, stroking and pressing in such a way that she knew would be sending her lover’s heart racing. Those green eyes that had been watching her had now dropped closed, her mouth parted slightly as Josephine continued her ministrations. She enjoyed her like this, when Elena was not exerting control, having passed any of it that remained in her over to Josephine, entrusting her once more in this moment with the purity of her heart. 

This was no game, no ploy to seek comfort in a tiring world or to seek to gain some form of power in a world where the mage had felt she had, had so little. This moment was just for them, a moment of peace and serenity, where Elena had lain her heart bare for Josephine to see. It was clear as the mage clutched to her waist, maneuvering herself so she could rock her hips eagerly against Josephine’s movements, her body seeking more contact, more strength from her lover as she groaned in her pleasure.

Josephine kissed her once more then, as she replaced her thumb upon the Inquisitor’s clit, rubbing firmly as she upped the pace of her thrusts. The gasps turned into moans as their movements became more frantic, the kisses becoming sloppier and more desperate. Lips pressed hard, teeth nipping more forcefully until Josephine was almost certain that Elena would most likely draw blood.

“Oh Maker, Josephine…” Elena purred, her eyes opening slightly as Josephine rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Josephine smiled then as she curled her fingers once more, causing Elena to arch her back and a small laugh to breathe freely from her lips. The warmth in Josephine’s chest was such that she could not help but laugh too, exhilarated by the way Elena’s body writhed against hers with each slow and forceful thrust and curl of her fingers. It was not long until Josephine could feel the quaking in her thighs and the depth of her breathing. She smiled coyly, biting Elena’s lip as the mage growled slightly, each movement bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

A final curl of her fingers was all that it took before the movement of Elena’s hips became uncoordinated, her back arching and her nails digging into Josephine’s waist and back and she moaned in her pleasure. Josephine felt a throb between her own legs as she witnessed the arching and stretching of muscles, of the power that seemed to sit just beneath the surface in her lover’s tension. Still, she rolled her thumb against Elena, watching as her lips parted again, her hips responding eagerly to the continued attentions.

The moment that their movements began to still and she removed her fingers, she felt Elena surge forward, her hands cupping her face as she rolled them over in the bed. Josephine could not help but laugh against the Inquisitor’s lips as the mage kissed her deeply, her hand slipping behind Josephine’s neck until her fingers stroked her nape gently. She wrapped her arms around Elena’s waist, groaning softly as she moved her body against her, enjoying the fluidity in each movement as Elena pressed her thigh between Josephine’s legs.

“You certainly know how to make a girl feel special, Josephine,” Elena chuckled, her lips moving to her ear as she continued to whisper. “I think I’ll have to return the favour.”

“Yes, do,” Josephine gasped, arching her back as she relished in the way Elena’s fingers had drifted down her chest.

In that moment, Josephine closed her eyes, allowing the sensations to wash over her in waves, as they always did. She knew with each touch, that Elena was pouring her heart into this, each kiss filled with a thousand words that the Inquisitor was unlikely to ever say. At least not without easily. Truly, it was moments like this, when each caress and kiss and laughter felt so easy, that she felt the burdens upon her shoulders and chest begin to lift. It was these moments, when she truly felt happy.


End file.
